I, Batman (TV Series)
I, Batman is an American neo-noir, action, drama TV series that airs on AMC and is based on the DC Comics character Batman. The series features a far less experienced Batman, who has only been around for a few months and is still getting used to his role as the caped crusader, and follows him as he slowly learns and gets better at his craft, making many allies and enemies along the way. Synopsis Main Article: List of I, Batman episodes Season One When he was a child, Bruce Wayne's parents were gunned down in front of him by an armed robber. The young boy grew a fascination with the criminal mind after this and began studying many criminal cases, eventually learning just how their minds work and that criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot, and that Gotham's criminals strike hard, fast, and feel no remorse for their actions. Because of this, the boy grew up to become the vigilante known as the Batman and works his hardest to take down the Falcone Crime Family. Cast & Characters *Scott Adkins as Bruce Wayne/Batman (S1-?), the titular main protagonist of the series. Bruce is the owner of the massive company Wayne Enterprises. Bruce often comes into conflict with the people around him due to his very cold nature and the fact he is willing to manipulate people. This is a problem he deals with and tries to cover come through quite a big part of the series. *Ian McKellen as Alfred Pennyworth (S1-?), Bruce's butler and father figure. Alfred is dangerously loyal to the Wayne family and is ready and willing to die for them if he has to. He isn't the happiest with Bruce's life choices and attempts to have him lead a normal life but still does his best to help him in his war on crime. *Travis Willingham as Harvey Dent (S1, recurring ?), the D.A. of Gotham City and a childhood friend of Bruce's who struggles with his past and rather large anger bursts that come out in times of extreme stress. He carries a misprinted two-faced coin with him wherever he goes as good luck. *Kerry Washington as Julie Madison (S1, recurring ?), a rather well known Gotham socialite who often appears alongside Bruce to promote Wayne Enterprises and, in exchange, Bruce promotes her merchandise. She is known for being rather cowardly, running at any sign of a confrontation and never attempting to fight back. Production The creator of the series had the idea for it quite a while ago but never managed to get it off the ground until he pitched it to AMC, who loved the pilot, though they were still on the fence as there was already a Batman TV series which had a similar tone to the show. Because of this, the first season was ordered with only eight episodes and was meant to have an ending that could work as an actual finale if the series didn't do well but still leave the door open for another season if it did. This smaller amount of episodes actually did very well for the creator, as it allowed things to flow a bit better and didn't mean the writers had to come up with unrelated episodes to fill time. Because of this, each season was split into different arcs focussing on a different main enemy in each arc, with each season finale arc focussing on a rather large threat. Reception The series received positive reviews from critics, who enjoyed the writing and the character interactions, also stating that the fight scenes flowed well, though some claim that the series could've just been about a regular detective and it didn't need to be about specifically Batman. Category:Batman Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Adventure Category:Crime Category:Neo-noir Category:TV-MA-DLSV Category:AMC